<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo unos instantes de belleza by Hekate_Ish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486966">Solo unos instantes de belleza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate_Ish/pseuds/Hekate_Ish'>Hekate_Ish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belleza, Drama, M/M, One Shot, filosofía barata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate_Ish/pseuds/Hekate_Ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas, Afrodita y Deathmask reflexionan sobre la belleza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solo unos instantes de belleza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ligia+%28Bluevenom%29">Ligia (Bluevenom)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic escrito por el 2015, revisado y corregido hace un rato, que fue escrito para una muy querida amiga, Lilu. Solo por ella, desde hace unos años y en la actualidad, es por quien utilizo esta pareja. No es que me desagrade, sino que me cansa y que los prefiero como mejores amigos.</p><p>Disclaimers: los personajes y entorno de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen; son propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada, Shūeisha, Toei Animation y demás franquicias y compañías a las que le han sido cedidos o compartidos los derechos de explotación. Fanfic escrito sin fines de lucro, solo a efectos recreativos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Solo unos instantes de belleza</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A Ligia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          Saben que en su vida sólo dos momentos los retratarían de una vez y para siempre;  dos momentos-abismos que los precipitarían en la verdad más descarnada y fundacional de sus almas: aquel en que, como cuando minutos atrás, uno se interna en las carnes del otro hasta el mismísimo éxtasis de los dioses y sólo puede percibir una galaxia carmínea estallándole por encima y por debajo y todo en su interior… Ahí, cuando los rostros se desfiguran por aquel prístino goce sin veladuras, en el que la verdad de sus cuerpos se resuelve en un jadeo devastador.</p><p>          Y el otro, cuando, finalmente, sus organismos, su placer  y su dolor se  anuden en un presente eterno, discontinuándose en todas las dimensiones; cuando sus semblantes se desnuden y demuden por completo, exhibiendo el postrer gesto, oculto bajo la luz de la vida, el más hermoso  y temido de todos, más verdadero; ese gesto-instante justo después de exhalar el último aliento y justo antes de que la naturaleza inicie su obra de descomposición; una manifestación única para cada ser, original e irrepetible y, por eso, repleta de belleza; corolario y sustrato, a la par, de todo lo demás, de todos esos pespuntes de arrebato repetidos a lo largo de los años. Y hacia ese gesto, hacia ese instante, saben, en este punto, que se aproximan con certeza.</p><p>          ─¿Ya es hora?</p><p>          Giambattista, mejor conocido como Deathmask, mira su reloj pulsera, lo único que se ha dejado puesto, aunque no hace falta; basta con distinguir las cosmoenergías menguando o avecinándose a través de las Casas.</p><p>          ─No, aún nos queda un rato –contesta con una voz cavernosa y gentil. Siente el mentón de Afrodita que se le clava entre los pectorales y que lo indaga desde allí con sus grandes ojos y la expresión de un niño. Deathmask le rasca la coronilla y advierte un recelo, un algo rondando la mente de su compañero─. ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>          ─¿Crees que duela?</p><p>          ─Calculo… Aunque solo un instante ─añade─, nada más.</p><p>          Lo que más le duele a ambos (lo saben, pero no lo declaran) es que, pasado ese instante, no habrá siquiera dolor, no habrá ni un segundo más para sentir ni sentirse o querer sentir al otro. Es una emoción confusa, inaprensible. Es algo así como hermoso. Al menos, algo de eso piensa Afrodita.</p><p>          —¿Qué es la belleza, Gianni?</p><p>          —No lo sé, ¿lo que no es feo?</p><p>           —No. —Afrodita se quita de encima de su amante, rodando a su lado—. Hay fealdades hermosas, terrores encantadores, dolores coronados de gloria…</p><p>          —Entonces, no lo sé —masculla Giambattista, en tanto que busca un cigarro en la precaria mesa de luz—. No deberías pensar mucho en ella, si no, más bien, disfrutarla. —Enciende el tabaco y aspira profusamente—. Como lo hago yo —le dice sonriente, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo cerrado. Lo besa—. ¿Ves? De este modo.</p><p>          Afrodita se estremece. Un escalofrío lo electrifica de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos líquidos se abren abruptamente y respiran la imagen que se les representa: la mueca curvada de la boca que lo acaba de besar, una pequeña arruga dibujándose en la mejilla de su amante, de ese amante que sólo lo besa y acaricia y que lo reconforta. Eso es la belleza: la victoria de poder sentir algo tan puro carcomiéndole con ferocidad el alma. Él lo sabe y, por eso, moriría. Se aferra a las clavículas de Giambattista e hinca sus falanges desesperado. Quiere desgarrarlo; no entiende lo que siente. ¡Esa maldita necesidad de racionalizar todas sus emociones!</p><p>          Cáncer nunca alcanzó a comprenderlo enteramente, pero no le importa. Aprendió a deleitarse con esas pequeñas e intrincadas ráfagas de perplejidad y desconcierto, con esas efímeras convulsiones en el espíritu de Afrodita. Tenía razón: había estados inciertos, mínimas turbulencias, preciosas, bellísimas, dionisíacas, si se quiere. Quizá fueran esos minúsculos intervalos, esos extravíos,  lo que únicamente amara, en realidad, de su compañero, tal como del mismo modo Piscis amara esos frunces en la tez del italiano, sus exuberantes y carnosos labios resecos y despellejados y esas callosidades en las manos que, al rozarlo, lo raspan, haciéndolo vibrar. La mirada perniciosa de Deathmask, siempre e indefectiblemente, lo hace delirar, como el veneno de sus hermosas y perfectas rosas rojas, tan, tan, venenosas y tan rojas… En la mirada añil de su amante todo deviene rojo profundo,  rojo puro, una rosa perfecta… Todo deviene belleza…</p><p>          ─Ya.</p><p>          ─Cierto ─certifica el sueco. Se levanta y comienza a ataviarse.</p><p>          No hay marcha atrás. Deathmask lo imita en su faena. Vestirse, armarse, quizá sea, en este punto, el ademán más pesado que hayan tenido que realizar en toda su existencia. Vestirse para luchar hasta que el universo los engulla y les conozca la expresión.</p><p>          ─Entonces…  ─la voz de Afrodita tiembla.</p><p>          ─Sí ─la voz de Giambattista tiembla.</p><p>          Extienden sus manos y sus dedos apenas, apenas, se rozan.</p><p><em>          «Cursi»,</em> piensan. Así, frágil y ridículo (¡y tan hermoso!) debía ser el último contacto entre ellos, de la misma forma en que todo había sido siempre entre los dos.</p><p>          Un Caballero de Bronce, a quien Deathmask le distingue bien el cosmos, se está allegando junto con otros dos. Imagina que la escasa cordura que le resta a Saga se debe estar perdiendo sin remedio.</p><p>          Cáncer y Piscis se han embriagado uno del otro hasta las estrellas. Solo les queda extasiarse de ellos mismos en la negación absoluta de la repetibilidad, hasta que el universo se los trague, más allá de él mismo incluso.</p><p>          Deathmask lo disfrutará, mientras que Afrodita se dirigirá escaleras arriba para tomar posición en su Templo. Afrodita intentará indagar, una vez más, ese portento que irá a acaecer, sin llegar a comprenderlo, y morirá más tarde.</p><p>          Lo saben, lo temen y se estremecen. Será la más sublime satisfacción: la posibilidad de fenecer bajo el mismo cielo; un firmamento, una galaxia plena de las arrugas de Giambattista, pletórica de los raptos de Afrodita, un instante abismalmente rojo de sangre que se detiene y se hace eternidad.</p><p>          Algo así sería, entonces, la belleza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias por su lectura.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>